


Just a little hug

by Hotarukunn



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairing, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yanagida finds it nice to hug Ryuuji; Ryuuji does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little hug

When a pair of arms wrapped around him, Ryuuji tensed. A deep scowl spread on his face, and he gave the person - already knowing who it was - gave a hard shove. His elbow connected with thick fabrics, layer upon layer, and Ryuuji cursed. "Do you always have to wear so many layers?" he questioned with a slight huff in annoyance.  
Yanagida smiled as he perched his head on top of Ryuuji's, nustling his chin against the soft - surprisingly soft - dark hair. The onmyouji's hair really didn't look as soft as it was. Yanagida had realized this when he once, out of pure curiosity - the boy had known his name, did he really need any other reason? - and he had touched a black strand of hair while Ryuuji had been hit unconscious. After just a brief moment of feeling out the texture of the rough-looking hair, he had pulled the boy closer, buried his nose in the mop of black hair, and felt how calm in made him.  
And now, a few months later, he had somehow - through an awful row of trials, decisions and oaths, become Ryuuji's shikigami. The thing was, he wasn't a shikigami like the others, brought forth with scraps of paper or water. He was a living, breathing and thinking shikigami, who would gladly die for his master. Really, if he didn't have any master, he would probably die out of loneliness. He would perish without having anyone close by him.  
He wasn't sure what it was about Ryuuji that attracted him, though. But whatever reasons there were, he found some sort of attraction in him, which was why he had decided to follow him.  
Now, Yanagida grinned lightly as he pressed Ryuuji's back closer to his chest, fitting them together snugly, like the two last pieces of an intricate puzzled, filling up the very last empty hole on the picture. And he was quite content with their position, even if Ryuuji continued to huff out his annoyance.


End file.
